


A Birthday And A Big Surprise

by lulu0917



Series: Life Is Full of Surprises [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: This is part one in the series Life Is Full of Surprises (LIFOS).All of a sudden, Annabeth jumped up and down shrieking in joy, while Percy patted Jason on the back, then gave him a man hug. My dad just gave him a nod and an encouraging smile. Jason turned to Leo, who shouted at the top of his lungs, "IT'S TIME!"And now, my readers, it's time for you to read this story.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Life Is Full of Surprises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132772
Kudos: 11





	A Birthday And A Big Surprise

**Thursday, June 3rd. 9:30 am:**

I woke up to something crashing hard. I opened my eyes and was greeted by the familiarity of Cabin 10. "What's that noise?" I grunted.

"Shh, nothing. Um, go back to sleep," I heard Lacy say, but that just made me more curious. I sat up and looked around. My eyes went wide once they scanned the room. There were streamers everywhere, and balloons and a big banner that read "Happy Birthday Piper!" too. I groaned and lay back down.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" Asked a worried Mitchell. I grudgingly got up out of bed that time and looked around at my siblings.

"No," I began. "It's beautiful, it's just, you guys didn't have to do all of this," I explained. I watched as their faces went from worry to relief. I inwardly smiled.

"But it's your birthday, of course, we have to!" Lacy said. "Besides, we need to get you ready. Someone is coming to get you in a bit." She added with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Who?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"You'll see," She giggled along with some of the other girls. Then, Drew walked up to me and grabbed my arm. She dragged me to a chair sitting in front of the mirror. "Sit," She commanded. "You need work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

"I'm getting you ready for today," She replied.

"What's today?"

"You'll see when it happens. Now, stop asking questions and let me do your hair for you," She began brushing it out, which didn't take too long, then used a hair curler. She used some hair spray—which covered not only my hair, but also half the room—then gently fixed each of my curls and let my hair flow down my back. She added in a small rose gold colored clip, which kept a lock of hair tucked into the top of my head.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday, in case you didn't know," Drew snottily replied.

"I'm very well aware of that, thank you. But I don't need to get all dressed up for it. It's just a regular day," I shrugged.

"No, it most certainly is _not_ just a regular day. Now, sit still so I can do your makeup."

"Oh, no! Absolutely not, I refuse to wear makeup. Nope, no, not happening. Never. No," I practically shouted. I was most certainly _not_ going to wear that—that, stuff. Ew.

"Stop babbling. It's just for today. You'll regret not putting any on," She said calmly.

Hating myself, I thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Fine, on one condition, though, you tell me who is coming by today to get me," I looked up at Drew; she was deep in thought.

"Ugh, fine. It's just Jason. He has something planned out for you for today."

"Oh, okay," Jason? He already knew I hated doing stuff on my birthday.

"Now, turn around."

Ten minutes later, my makeup was finished. I looked into the mirror and was surprised to find it looking really nice. Drew didn't put on too much, and she only used simple colors. She put on a pale dusty blue eyeshadow, a bit of light blush, some eyeliner, and a medium-toned lipstick. In other words, I liked it. "Wow," I said. "It's really nice, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, now come get into your dress!" Drew seemed more excited about today than I was. I got up and followed her to the closet, where she took a beautiful dress, some plain white tights, and pale silver flats out of. The dress was a sky blue, like Jason's eyes, and was around knee-length. The skirt was a bit flowy, while the top section had a simple laced pattern etched into it. It had a not too low V-neck, and the back was open. I loved it. I took the dress, flats, and tights, and went into the bathroom to put them on. The dress was beautiful and snug and very comfortable. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw all my siblings gawking at me.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Piper," I looked at the doorway to see Jason standing there, mouth slightly hanging and eyes wide. "You look beautiful," He breathed.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly at him, feeling myself blush. "Though I must say, you don't look too bad yourself." He was wearing a black suit and a tie that matched my dress. His eyes twinkled, and he opened his mouth to say something else when Drew beat him to it.

"Alright, take this outside, please. Come on, go," She said, pushing me towards Jason. He opened the door for me and held out his hand, which I took, and we went out. We walked along the cabins, and he led me to the area of vast emptiness behind his own. He had set up a small picnic, on it was food, a bouquet of flowers, and a wrapped up box.

I looked at Jason as he led me to sit down next to him on the blanket.

"You didn't have to do all of this," I said, flattered.

"Piper, don't go there." He said teasingly. "It's your birthday today, and, as your boyfriend, it's my job to make sure you have the best time. Now, come on, the food isn't going to eat itself."

I chuckled, and we began. Fifteen minutes later, our plates were empty, and our stomachs full. Jason picked up the wrapped box and looked at me. "Happy birthday," He said.

"Thank you, Jason. All of this truly means a lot." He handed me the present. I took it from him and carefully removed the wrap. It was a box; I opened it, and inside I saw a beautiful bracelet. Usually, I was not someone who wore jewelry, but that, I would wear that every day of my life. It had a silver chain and a rose gold charm on it. Looking closer, I noticed the charm was in the shape of a heart and had a few words etched into it: "My Life, My Love, My Everything, You." I glanced at Jason, "It's beautiful," I whispered.

He took the bracelet from the box and holds out his hand. I put mine in it, and he clasped the bracelet onto my wrist. His eyes bore into mine, "You make it beautiful." He cupped my cheek with his hand, then leaned in just as I did, and we met in the middle. The kiss was hot, scorching, fierce, wild, everything we were together. After a while, we pulled away, both breathless. I got lost in his eyes as his searched my face.

"Come on. We still have a whole lot of stuff to do." He finally said. We got up, and he took my hand. We walked around for a bit when we reached the edge of the camp. Jason stopped and just stood looking off into the distance. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion since the only thing we were looking at was where campers were picked up and dropped off. I turned to ask Jason what we were doing here when I saw a car drive by and stop at the top of the hill. I looked closer and spotted a familiar-looking man come out of the car, then Argus emerge from the driver's seat and take a suitcase from the trunk. Squinting at the other man, I realized who it was. Without thinking, I dropped my hand from Jason's then ran up the hill. "Daddy!" I shouted. I saw him smile, then jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Pipes! Happy birthday," He laughed. We pulled away from the hug, and I saw Jason walking towards us with a smile on his face. "Mr. McLean, it's nice to see you again," Jason said to my father.

"Oh, drop the formalities, Tristan for you. I can't have my future son-in-law calling me Mr. McLean, now can I?" He grinned.

It took me a second to realize what my dad had said. The smile dropped from my face as I burned from embarrassment. "Daddy!" I flushed. Next to me, I see Jason blushing hard, eyes on the ground. "Of course not." He muttered. With the heat still on my face, I looked up at my dad, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" He joked.

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just, with the movies and everything." I stammered.

"Well, you couldn't possibly expect me to miss my daughter's eighteenth birthday. That _is_ the age you two won't be held accountable for doing…stuff." He gave Jason, who was wearing a puzzled expression, a knowing look.

After a moment of confusion, it hit me what my dad meant. I look at him first then at Jason in horror, who, it seemed, just realized the meaning behind those words.

"We, um, Mr. Mc—Trist—um, do you want to settle down be—before, you know, we, I take Piper t—to um…" He stammered, trailing off.

"Of course, thank you. I'll see you two in a few hours," My dad had a mischievous look in his eyes. He turned to Argus, who nodded, then gestured for him to follow him down the hill. That left Jason and I to ourselves.

"Sorry about that," I said quietly, Jason blushed, and I knew my face was mirroring his.

"No, no, don't be. It's fine. Um, come on, until he settles, I have a few other things planned," I nodded and followed him.

A few hours later, it was six in the evening, and boy, did we do a lot today. We left camp with Chiron's permission, then went out to watch a movie, then had some lunch, and got some frozen yogurt. We walked around a beautiful park for a while, then went on a hot air balloon ride. In other words, I had a blast.

We were back at camp, and were heading to dinner holding hands. Before I realized what was happening, Jason led us away from the mess hall and instead walked us towards the beach. I stopped, turned to face Jason, and opened my mouth to question our sudden change of direction.

"Why are we going to th—" I was stopped when he pulled me to him, capturing my mouth in his.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye and said, "You'll see," Before grabbing my hand and steering me towards the water. As soon as we came near the sand, I heared screams, shouts, and cheers. I looked around, stunned, as everyone came out from all around shouting, "Happy Birthday!" Everywhere I saw tables of food, drinks, snacks, presents, and in the center, a cake. There were decorations everywhere. We ate some dinner, had dessert, then I opened the gifts. I really was enjoying myself. I even saw all the twelve Olympian Gods here. At around 8:45, the fireworks started. Jason and I sat farther away from everyone, his arm around my waist, my hand in his, and my head resting on his chest. Just us, sitting watching the fireworks.

"Today was amazing," I said.

"Yeah, it was. But, there's one more surprise left. Come," He said. We stood up, and he took my hand. He led me back to where everyone else was standing.

"Just one minute."

"Okay," I said. I watched as he walked off towards Annabeth, Percy, and my dad. Jason said something, and for a second, Percy and Annabeth just stared, while my dad smiled. All of a sudden, Annabeth jumped up and down, shrieking in joy, while Percy patted Jason on the back, then gave him a man hug. My dad just gave him a nod and an encouraging smile. Jason turned to Leo, who shouted at the top of his lungs, "IT'S TIME!" Surprisingly, all the talking quieted down, till no one uttered a single word. Everyone had their eyes on either Jason or me. Jason looked at me and smiled. But wait, is he nervous? What is going on? He started his way towards me and kept coming closer until he was about 2 feet away.

"Piper, I want you to know that there are absolutely no words that describe how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend like you," He began. I blinked once.

Where the hell is this going?

"We've come a long way together, fighting monsters, going on quests, getting rid of Gaea, and you were _always_ there for me when I needed you. You always manage to make me the happiest person on Earth, just by being there next to me."

Wait.

"The last three years that I've known you were the best I've ever lived."

By now, I'm blinking back tears.

"And I know for a fact, I wouldn't have made it all this way if it weren't for you."

Freaking son of Zeus.

He took my left hand.

He was about to—fuck, fuck, fuck, holy fuck. He was going to freaking propo—oh my gods.

While holding my gaze, he got down on one knee and took a small box out from the inside of his suit. He opened the box and held it up towards me.

"Will you, Piper McLean, do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. I noticed he held in his breath.

"Yes! Of course, I will! Yes!" I choked out. By then, we were both laughing, and I was crying, and I could tell he was close to letting his tears out. Everyone was cheering, and I am about to go crazy. With a sigh of relief, Jason stood up with the biggest grin ever and slid the ring on my finger, then carefully placed one hand on my cheek and used the other to pull me closer to him by my waist. I threw my arms around his neck, and he caught my mouth in his. When he pulled away, he said the three words that make me happiest when they came out of his mouth, "I love you."


End file.
